


The Three Stages Of Prompto Argentum's Love

by BoyishBeans



Series: Chocobros x Reader [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Goodbye Sex, Lingerie, Missionary, the lightest of angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Prompto is leaving to bring Noctis to his wedding, so he decides to set up a romantic night at home with his fem!S/O





	The Three Stages Of Prompto Argentum's Love

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr @beanowrites for more

Oh, that little giggle. The giggle that always perks you up immediately and makes you smile. The giggle that makes it feel like the Six have personally blessed you themselves and are giving you, a mere mortal, the greatest gift of all, Prompto. More specifically, Prompto's aforementioned giggle.

Such a sweet, innocent sound, you think. Full of vibrant youth and almost unrealistic optimism. That gorgeous, gracious boy was such a gift to this planet and you were so thankful you had him all to yourself. 

He sat by your side, lying on the little ledge of your roof as you both looked up at the starry sky together, discussing the universe and all things surrounding it.

It was a heavy topic, but Prompto never failed to lighten the subject, joking around and making you laugh, his little tongue sticking out as he looked at you expectantly after he tells a joke, waiting for you to laugh at his witty, yet ridiculous little jokes.

“So,” you started to say, changing the subject to something that had been bugging you all night. “How long do you think you'll be gone for?” 

“O-oh! Honestly, I don't even know, man… A couple weeks, a month? I dunno, chocobo,” 

You tried not to frown at his response. You'd miss him, more than you had missed anything or anyone before, and the thought of him being out in the world and possibly getting hurt frightened you. You sighed, trying to hide your disappointment.

“Hey, Choco… I know, I don’t wanna leave you either. But it’s what I signed up for, and I don’t wanna disappoint Noct! He is my best friend, y’know. Besides you, of course!” He cheerfully exclaimed. You smiled at his exclamation, admiring as he always looked on the bright side of things and knowing how to cheer you up. “I do have a surprise for you, before I go tomorrow,” he said to you, the little tip of his tongue sticking out again as he grinned widely.

“Oh?” You cocked your head at his statement, entirely curious at what this fascinating boy could just possibly have in store for you. 

“Stay out here, Chocobo, and don’t come back into your room until I say so,” he told you, turning around and re-entering your room through the window.

“What, are you gonna push me off the roof or something?” You joked with him.

“Of course not!” He shouted from inside of your room. “I just wasn't able to come here early enough to set this up for you.”

“Oh, set up? What're you setting up, please do tell!” You dramatically exclaimed, curious as to what he was doing and wanting to coerce information out of him but not disobeying his direct order to stay out on the roof.

“Nice try, Choco. I'm not falling for that one. Not this time.”

You laughed at his assurance continuing to sit in the cool night air, fighting the urge to look back into your window and see what Prompto could possibly be setting up. You awaited almost anxiously, anticipating his surprise. He always had the most extraordinary surprises. 

You heard some shuffling, things being placed on tables and Prompto “hmmph”-ing as he sounded rather frustrated.

“Everything alright in there, babe?” You asked him curiously, your instincts wanting to look through the window so badly.

“I- uh…Oh! Just a second!” You heard him trip over his own feet before he rushed back over into the window, climbing out and smiling at you. “Close yours eyes and I’ll help you crawl back inside.”

You nodded, a little hesitant to close your eyes, but you trusted him. He held your hands, helping you come back in through the window as he stood behind you, putting his hands over your eyes as his hips rested against your behind. 

“Are you ready?” He asked you, his fingers tapping on your thighs in anticipation. You could hear the excitement in his voice.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, baby,” You told him with a wide smile, and he giggled as he removed his hands from your eyes as he awaits your reaction to the little surprise he had decided to set up for you. You gasped at the sight, taken away at the little scene Prompto had set up in your tiny bedroom.

He had strung up a sheer canopy above your bed, sticks holding up the sheer fabric as fairy lights and candles illuminated the bed.

“Prompto, this is beautiful!” You exclaimed, gasping as you walked forward. “You didn't have to do this all.”

“Uh- I know. I just felt so bad about leaving you a-and I wanted to make our last night together special. N-not that I'm hoping to get lucky, or, uh, forcing you to- ohhh, how do I-” You shut up Prompto’s stuttering babbles with a long kiss.

“You're adorable,” you replied, smiling sweetly as you looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

“I- uh… yeahhh,” he replied, smiling dreamily as he looked back into your own eyes with so much love and adoration. You laughed at his goofy haze.

“You are amazing,” you told him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close, giving him a quick kiss on the lips while looking up at him with the same loving look in your eyes. 

“Oh, uh, thank you, Chocobo,” he said back, blushing madly at your affection. You were dating for months, but every bit of affection never ceased to reduce him into a stuttering, blushing mess.

It was like a cycle. Prompto would go through three separate stages when expressing his emotions, and you loved each of them equally, but you loved the 3rd stage the most.

The first one was just sweet, adorable Prompto being a loving and caring boyfriend. He shined like the sunshine and was funny, always showering you with gifts and compliments until you turned red.

On the 2nd stage, he was the one to turn red. At that point, you would show Prompto affection back and he would be flattered, never really having experienced that sort of attention before. He became a flustered mess and could barely form words properly. 

Your favourite had to be the 3rd stage, which he hadn't quite reached yet, but he would be there soon. The 3rd stage was pure, raw love, and he would put every ounce of energy into what he was doing, and it was definitely very apparent during your more intimate moments, like what seemed to be coming up soon. 

You kissed him again, getting him accustomed to the feeling of your bodies pressed together, and letting him know it alright to go further. Who were you to deny this sweet, seemingly innocent boy a little night of fun? He was leaving for a while, after all.

“Wow, Choco, I love you,” Prompto said, pulling away. His eyes were glazed over, clouded with lust. 

“I love you too, Prom,” you said back, smiling and looking into his eyes.

He moved in to kiss you again, this time fierce and full of hot passion. You smiled sweetly into the kiss, feeling the fever in his frantic touches. He practically shaked as he touched your body, bringing you to your bed, lit by the lavender scented candles all around. 

You happily followed his lead. He looked back at you and bite his lip, looking you up and down and smirking. You giggled at him, feeling his demeanor change slightly. The abashedness was turning into something new, something fiery, and you loved it.

You decided to take the lead for a bit and sit him on the bed, playfully pushing him down against the sheets when you notice the purple petals scattered all over your bed. 

“Flower petals? Really?” You said sarcastically. He wore a smug grin on his face, shrugging as best as he could from his position under you. You laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss him again, your hands placed above his head as his own hands rested on your lower back.

The two of you began to work in sync, lips moving together in tandem. Heat emitted from your bodies, seeming making the two of you meld together as one. You lifted yourself up, ceasing your passionate kissing so you could lean in close to Prompo’s ear. 

“Are we gonna have sex now, or what?” You whispered, nibbling on the bit of skin under his ear and giggling. You wanted to get him excited, to give him reason to reach the 3rd stage and to have him let his wild side out. You looked back at his face and he nodded excitedly, blushing. “How do you want me then, baby?”

“I- uh, I dunno, how about you on your back?” He suggested. You nodded, standing up and looking down at him for him to follow. He stood up with you, leaning down to sweetly kiss you on the forehead. After the sweet kiss, his hands slid up your top, his fingertips ghosting up your sides.

“Here, let me,” you said, pushing his hands away suddenly so you could lift your top up and off of your body, revealing your upper torso for him to admire. You wore a plum-coloured bra, a little lace black bow where the two cups connect in between your breasts. 

His eyes went wider than they already naturally were, your ample breasts getting him more excited than he already was. 

“You're so gorgeous,” he said to you, still staring at your body in awe.

“Who are you talking to, my boobs?” You asked jokingly. 

“No- I mean- you're beautiful, Chocobo.”

“I know, you goof. You're adorable. Now can we waste less time and maybe have sex?” You ask, laying back on the bed. He nodded erratically, noticing your curses being illuminated and highlighted by the candlelit atmosphere.

He stood over you, lifting his shirt off of him and tossing it aside, standing there in his shirtless glory. You loved how confident he was in himself now, and you absolutely loved his body. You liked how muscular his body had been turning the past couple months with his physical training. 

You really didn't care what he looked like on the outside, but you had to admit that his more toned abs and pecs got you excited. 

He started to undo his shorts, pulling them down to reveal his chocobo print boxers. You giggled at the sight of them. 

“What? They're comfortable,” he defended. You shrugged at him, smiling at his goofiness.

He leaned over your body to kiss you again. You were positioned so your hips were sitting right on the edge of the bed, your legs bent and hanging off as he stood between them.

You could feel his hardening erection rubbing through your form fitting black tights. You decided to pull down the tights, revealing a matching set of lace panties that went with your bra perfectly.

“Oh, Choco, you didn't have to get dressed up for me.” He blushed, unable to decide where to look from your bra, to your panties to your beautiful face. Prompto really did appreciate a good set of lingerie.

You smiled back up at him, wrapping your arms around his toned back to pull him down and kiss him. He helped to toss your tights aside, sighing in relief that the two of you were now one less layer of clothing from being able to be skin-on-skin. You still wanted to make the moment last, though.

His hard-on was beginning to strain against his boxers, pushing at the fabric of your panties as his hips slotted against yours while you kissed. You rutted your hips up against him, sighing at the delicious friction between your legs.

His fingers ran through your hair, playing with it and ruffling it around a bit as he nibbled on your lips. Your hands were placed on his pecs, fingertips dancing across his chest. He sighed at the contact, pushing himself into you a bit more so you can touch him better. You obliged, putting more pressure on his chest with your hand, feeling up his pectorals and maybe even paying a bit of attention to his sensitive nipples.

As you felt up his upper torso, he dove into your neck, biting the skin and then kissing it better afterwards. That cycle continued, and he even added in a little bit of suckling here and there to leave little love bites. You moved your arms so they wrapped around his back, hands holding onto his shoulder and pulling his body closer to you.

Your hands wandered down his back, slowly travelling down to the good stuff. Your fingers played with the waistband of his goofy boxers, slipping under for a moment to caress his ass. His hips pushed forward as you gripped him, then you slipped the boxers down and past his thighs.

His stiff erection popped out from his boxers, at full attention and you couldn't help but blush because all of that attention was directed to you. As he helped to push his boxers down and off of his legs, he leaned down to you.

“Do you mind if you keep the bra on? I really like it,” he asked shyly, looking back and forth between your face and your bra. You nodded back at him.

“Of course, Prom,” you told him and he smiled excitedly, his fingers moving to the waistband of your laced panties and playing with them. He boldly slid your panties down and over your hips, admiring the view when your hot, glistening heat came into view. He took a moment to stare at it, and you looked down at him curiously.

“Oh, sorry, I- I just-” You giggled at him.

“Oh, Prom, you're adorable,” you whisper, patting his head and ruffling his hair. He leaned into your hand like a cat would and you could've sworn he made a noise low in his throat. You smiled at him. 

“Come up here.” He followed your command, though it wasn't an overly dominant command of any sorts. It was just a simple request and he obeyed. When his face was hovering yours again, you kissed him, grinding your exposed heat against his hard, throbbing cock, your clit getting a delicious friction from it all.

The two of you couldn't help but moan in unison, both of your hips pushing together to try and get closer. He leaned close into your ear.

“I need you,” he desperately whispered, breathing heavily and hitching his breath. You shivered, his voice sending tingles down your spine. 

“Take me, Prompto. Please, I need you too,” you whispered back, kissing his lips sweetly before looking into his hazy blue eyes. He nodded, standing up straight and looking at his cock pressed up against your thigh. 

He took his cock in his hand, stroking it before he rubbed it against your folds, tossing his head back and moaning. You moaned with him, your hands clawing at the sheets as you watch his cock come in contact with your clit with his lazy hip jerks.

He decided that he needed to feel more of you, so he positioned the tip at your soaked entrance and began to push in, hissing and gritting his teeth at your tightness and your heat.

He looked down at your body, more specifically where his cock was positioned inside of you. He began to thrust slowly, watching it slowly pull out and then slide right back in. He then admired your candlelit curves, highlighted so deliciously for him to enjoy.

He gripped your hips, his thrusts growing faster as he leaned over to bite and kiss at your neck. You began to claw at his skin, urging to make the moment last longer, to keep him closer to you. Every heartbeat is just a step closer to him going, every one of his thrust is a long, drawn-out goodbye.

Everything began to become so frantic, the realization setting in that this would be the last you two could do this for a long, unknown amount of time. You tasted each other’s skin, savouring the taste, forknowing that it won't last, but praying to the Six that it will last long to help ease the upcoming heartbreak.

“I love you,” he says in between his thrusts, grunting in his high pitched voice. 

“I- oh… I love you too,” you respond breathlessly.

You throbbed around him and he reached down to rub at your clit. He did it in pace with his thrusts, making sure he was giving you as much pleasure as you gave him.

Your breasts swayed in the confines of your lingerie, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long with a sight like that. Judging by the sounds you were making, you weren't going to last long either.

It was by far the best love making the two of you had ever experienced, and you just wished it would last longer. 

With his hands perched on the bed beside you, he began to unleash pure and raw uninhibited love upon you, pounding you wildly, really giving you the 3rd stage of his love.

“Oh, baby, I'm close,” you moaned, nails raking down his back as he wildly took you. He closed his eyes, moaning as your nails scratched him. He hoped they'd leave marks when he went off on his journey. Something to remember you by. 

In response, he moved one of his hands back to his clit and rubbed it hard, his  
arms flexing with his movements. 

“Oh fuck, yes!” You cried out, hitting your peak and spasming around his cock as you cum. You arched your back, crying out more as he continued to thrust into you, giving you the best orgasm you've ever had.

He slowed his thrusts as you came down from your high, also slowing down his movements on your clit. Your eyes open in post orgasm haze, looking up into his.

He smiled down at you, his bright blonde locks plastered against his forehead in a mess. You smile back up at him.

He began to pick up his thrusts again, chasing his own release. He thought of how good it would feel to unload himself inside of you, coating your walls with his seed. Your squelching cunt tightened in oversensitivity, and it threw him over the edge.

He came in thick spurts, his load decorating your cervix and your inner walls. His hips stuttered wildly, back arching as he tossed his head back.

It was a moment that ended too quickly for his liking. He stayed sheathed fully inside of you, never wanting to leave the comforting feeling of you wrapped around him, but he also wanted to cuddle with you which means he'd had to move.

He pulled out of you, moaning as his softened cock is coated with your juices. You looked up at him with so much adoration in your eyes, pushing some of the sweaty hair off of your forehead. 

“I love you,” you said to him, closing your legs slightly.

“I love you too, Chocobo.”

He helped you get comfortable at the head of the bed, then bringing you a towel to help you clean yourself up a bit before you went to bed for the night. He blew out the candles, deciding he’d worry about petals later.

He cuddled up with you under the covers in comfortable silence, though the two of you still silently dreaded the upcoming day.

“Just promise me you'll stay safe, Prompto? Please?”

“Of course, Chocobo. I'll take pictures of everything I do, tell you all about it when I get back and I'll still message you in the meantime, I promise,” he assured you.

“Thank you, Prom. I love you.”


End file.
